


A Moment to Breathe

by Triskaideka



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Tweet storm, mixed humor and grieving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskaideka/pseuds/Triskaideka
Summary: Rose lets certain corners of the galaxy know she's less than impressed with the First Order's sense of fashion during momentary downtime on her mission with Finn.





	A Moment to Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewightknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/gifts).



> There's some EU/Legends terminology informing this because I'm stubborn. Think of it as a tribute to Twitter threads.
> 
> Thanks for the idea, Stream Team!

_Paige understood._  

_Paige never left her messages on unread if she could help it._

* * *

Tight-beam transmissions that get attached to the sender line like accidental dust-nerfs clinging via static to socks under a bed? The First Order will never notice them, not with the scrambling codes that turn them into so much apparent gobbledygook.

And there's nothing she can do while they wait for this not-hacker to do his thing, so she whips out her pad to look _in-character_  and _busy_  and fires off a few missives that, with luck, she and the rest of the Resistance will see on their private messaging boards after she and Finn have saved the day.

* * *

Timestamp: 04:43 Galactic Standard Time

these FO uniforms are the worst things I've ever had to wear 1/?

and I've worn things you wouldn't want to touch with an astromech's retractor claw okay 2/?

itchy cloth - why? seam locations in bad places - why? what are these buttons doing here? 3/?

it's like they're purposely made to be bad and uncomfortable 4/?

no wonder these guys are so angry about everything canteen food sucks, uniforms suck, ships suck 5/?

I tapped into the crew message network and looks like they're dead terrified of Snoke and Kylor en killing them at random for nothing??? 6/?

someone help me understand this because I really really don't 7/7

End transmission.

* * *

_Paige would have gotten on her case for using "sucks" because Mom always got on both their cases about it._

* * *

Timestamp: 04:57 Galactic Standard Time

and another thing! why don't they safety inspectors wear galaxy-standard orange? do they not care about keeping their own people alive? 1/?

there's no way you can see this shade of blue if the emergency power kicks in! 2/?

I think the headband on this hat is strangling my brain 3/3

End transmission.

* * *

Someone somewhere is gonna read those messages and laugh, Rose thinks as she snaps the lid on the pad. She can hear one of _them_ coming down the hallway towards them, someone who belongs here. BB-8 hasn't beeped to notify them of trouble coming but backup systems are what keep people alive in the event of mishaps surrounded by vacuum. Rose slides the pad back into its pocket, ill-fitting because of course it's not First Order approved tech. Finn is taking deep, calming breaths next to her.

**Author's Note:**

> I sat on this for a month and I'm still not sure I like it but I don't hate it like I did at first so...
> 
> Shout out to my mom who really did yell at us kids about saying that things "suck" and tried to get us to use "the pits" instead. Miss you, Mar-mar.


End file.
